A Fabricated Marriage
by Tigereyes45
Summary: Aliss Hawke and Varric Tethras have been back home for awhile now and just as they have returned so have the proposals until they make a plan to get out of all potential future arrangements.


"What am I going to do?" Hawke laments outloud to herself as she sits at her desk within the viscount's office.

Varric was going to continue to ignore his friend's complaining but she only became more audible. Clearly Aliss knew what she was doing. She throws her head back and sighs heavily as she blows a bit of hair from her face. Varric chuckles lightly to himself as Hawke continues her antics.

"What is it now Hawke? Another marriage proposal?"

"Yes."

Varric stops in the middle of his letter. He had been entirely joking but now Hawke was leaning back in her chair the paper in her hand outstretched to him as she props her feet onto her desk. Varric plasters a smile to his face as he stands up and walks over to her. He takes the paper and begins to read over it. It was from one of the minor noble houses within the city. A boy he knew who was fair in looks but definitely lacked the brains his mother possessed. Poor boy took after his father more in that area. Varric laughs, to him it sounded somewhat hollow. He would have to fix that.

"It's not funny." Aliss presses her lips together. "That's the sixth one within the last month."

"Well you are the champion of kirkwall, you've worked with grey wardens, and you did survive the fade. It is to be expected that you would gather attention from others."

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Hawke sits back in silence as Varric sets the letter down beside her feet and moves back to his desk.

He goes back to his letter and finishes the last few sentences before signing it and place the sigil of the viscount upon the front. He sets it aside so he could give it to one of the messengers later. Taking a moment's breath he cracks his knuckles and looks back over to the champion. She was staring at the wall with her arms behind her head as her chair teeters back and forth. Hawke didn't like it when her mother tried to convince her to marry but now the Champion attracted suitors from everywhere. Varric even had a few letters sent to him from nobles in other cities asking of Hawke's availability. Even one marriage alliance from a smug noble in Orlais. As if he had the power to marry her off. Even if he did he never would to someone like him. He sounded so entitled in the letter Varric could bet he had never been turned down before. Hawke would hate living with a man like that. She deserved better. Someone who could understand that she attracts trouble and doesn't mind. He or she would have to understand that Hawke needed her freedom to fly and explore. Someone who would laugh at her ways and support her even when she makes a mistake, for she has made quite a few, and not grow angry with her for making them.

"Varric, would you like to marry me?" Hawke asks leaning her head back to look at him. Her innocent look changes into a mischievous smile. "I mean you're getting them too right? I read some of the letters to you." It was true the letter he had just finished was one of declination. "If we got married we wouldn't have to deal with all the suitors. Plus would it be so unbelievable? I mean we have been working together for years surely people will believe it if we tell them we are to be wedded. That means no more suitors for you or I and it's not like the other will mind when one of us sleeps with someone else for a bit of fun. We already practically live together in this office anyways, nowadays." Hawke was going to go on rambling if Varric hadn't replied.

WIth a small smile on his lips he says, "It sounds like a beginning to a novel."

"Well you could use it for one Mr. Tethras. Is that a yes?" Hawke asks.

"I'm pretty sure I was suppose to propose to you in the traditional sense but yes Hawke. It is a yes. Just for a time though."

"Of course just long enough so that the suitors stop sending their letters. I'll give it eight months. Then we can get an annulment and everyone will forget about seeking after our hands in marriage. None of them would even have to know we got an annulment it'll only be for legal purposes."

Varric ponders over it. Eight months sounded reasonable. "Alright eight months. Shall we set the date?"

"Of course dear." Hawke says in a mocking tone as she walks over and leans onto Varric. They spend the next few hours planning the ceremony and how to make it look as legit as possible.

* * *

"Aliss have you seen the papers?" Varric asks as he moves his the papers covering his desk around.

Hawke walks in wiping her hands off on her pants. She had just finished bathing the mabari, Wrex, who came bounding in after her. "Which ones?" Aliss asks as she walks over to help him.

"The ones about the property shift. It's for the Falines."

"Oh the ones who move in after the war ended. I haven't seen their papers. Maybe the Roubats didn't send them."

"I thought I had seen them though and Rafeal is coming in to the office today to collect them."

"Well did you leave them there?" Hawke asks as she begins looking over the desk.

"Maybe. I'll have to run over there and check." Varric says as he shoves something into his pocket.

"Alright well I'll be here, unless Aveline come by. Then i'll be out in trouble more than likely." She says with a smile.

"You know you could always try to stay out of trouble at least when I'm not around."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Varric shrugs. "There is none. I just feel better when I'm around to have your back."

Hawke laugh. "Hurry to work Viscount." Varric nods and runs out of the mansion.

Hawke sits down at Varric's desk and smiles as Wrex trots over to her. She pets his head and scratches under his chin. "Good boy." She mutters as she sets her elbow on the desk. She glances at all the paperwork. Varric had been really busy lately. For some reason this month had been the busiest out of the whole year. His desk at work and at home were both a mess. Varric was always in meetings nowadays or at home working on either his novels or his paperwork. Hawke spent most of her time helping him whenever he needed it but she couldn't always just sit around and concentrate on the papers. She had a habit of disappearing and causing some trouble in town. Or helping Aveline whenever the Captain needed the help. There was always someone breaking the law. Aliss Hawke stands up and leaves the office room. Wrex follows after her. "Let's go see if there's anything to do today Wrex."

Varric walks out of the mansion and shoves his hands deep into his pockets. He fumbles around with the ball of paper in his left pocket. It had been nine months since they had gotten married the annulment papers they had sent for came in, but for some reason Varric hadn't shown Aliss them yet. He wasn't sure why he hadn't but for some reason he just didn't want to. No, that was a lie. He knew why he didn't want to. For the same reason he hadn't shown her last time they had arrived. Varric walks into his office and tears the papers up before discarding them in the trash.

Varric runs a hand through his hair before he goes back to looking for property papers. His mind wanders as he looks for them. He had been married to Hawke for nearly ten months almost. They had both agreed to send for the papers last month and they had arrived within the week. Varric had been somewhat disappointed in the speed of their arrival. He had accidentally dropped them and they fell into the fire. Hawke had seen. They sent for them again but this time the courier had lost them at some point. The next copy Wrex had ate. This was the fourth copy and Varric threw them into the trash. He didn't want to fill them out. He had actually enjoyed the time he and Hawke and spent together. At first it was as if nothing had changed. Hawke slept at her home and he in his office, but eventually she told him it was ridiculous that he slept in an office when there was more than enough room at her house and it was closer than the Hanged Man was. The distance had been why he never really made it back to his rooms at the Hanged Man. Who was he to deny Hawke anyways. They were married it was expected that they live together anyways. He didn't move in right away of course. He would just sleep over from time to time. Somehow, slowly he had started to move in. Hawke gave him a room to use as his study and there was even a bed in it for him to lay in.

The wedding had been a grand event. It was held in front of the Viscount's keep and the after party had been at Hawke's mansion with the more personal after party of only their closest friends being held at Fenris's old mansion. The kiss had been more than Varric had expected. Where he was expecting a quick peck or a small kiss on the lips that would last long enough to show that there was some intimacy between them Hawke hadn't gone halfway with it. She bent down and kissed him with as much force as he knew she could hit with. She even included a bit of tongue, laughing about it later, saying that she wanted it to be as believable as possible with a slightly shy smile. He understood in order for their plan to work everyone had to believe it. So he didn't mention it again after that.

Thinking back to it now Varric wonders if maybe that Hawke had kissed him that way for more than just to fool the crowd. There were a lot of gasps from his side of the guests. His family tried to convince him not to go through with it. They were proud of him for becoming the viscount but as soon as he made his intentions to marry Hawke known his mother and father both had enough to say about it. Surprisingly the only one who did not try to convince Varric not to stop the wedding was Bartrand. He use to be so obsessed with the family and how they were viewed by others dwarves. Still Varric visited Bartrand when his parents threatened to remove him from the will and their line. He expected Bartrand to say much the same but Varric visited him to check up on his brother not to seek approval. Yet Bartrand was the only one who gave it. In between his delusions and mutterings Bartrand actually gave him some encouragement. Right after he began screaming at the voices again so Varric was not sure if it was something he should take with a grain of salt or not.

Still he did marry Aliss, to help a friend. That's what he kept telling himself but nowadays he had arrived at the realization that maybe there had been reasons more. A new knock on his door catches his attention. "Come in."

Donnic enters the room with a relaxed gait in his step. Someone had fun last night. "Tethras."

"Yes Donnic?"

"I was to invite you down to the hangman tonight."

Varric continues to organize his desk. "Did Hawke send you?"

"No, Aveline has planned tonight. She is inviting Hawke and the others as we speak sir."

"Aveline? This is a surprise. Well, I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see what kind of party she has planned."

* * *

Aliss laughs at Aveline as the captain of the guard crosses her arms. "I'm serious Hawke."

"I can tell. Aveline, I'm sorry but you're throwing a party and you want me to promise not to cause any trouble."

"Yes."

Why even invite me at all? Aliss almost asks but she stops herself. "Okay. I promise, but what if trouble finds me?"

"Then it's incredible stupid to try anything tonight."

"What's the party for?"

Aveline inspects Hawke for a few moments. "Bethany is in town."

"How do you know?"

"She's at my house."

"Wait, she went to your place instead of mine?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She told me that she did not wish to intrude on the happy couple."

"Happy cou-what?"

"Hawke don't get so upset. She was happy that you and Varric finally got married but she did not want to bother you two."

"She's family. She's suppose to tell me when she's in town. Not hide at my best friend's house."

"Honestly I think it was polite of her to not wish to disturb you two. You were always inseparable before but now you two never seem to be anymore then five feet from each other. It's too be expected. You two are happy that your feelings were finally shared and reciprocated and your sister did not wish to impose. Are you really surprised she felt the need to wait before telling you she was in town."

"But she didn't tell me. You did."

Aveline looks away awkwardly. She had never been good with familial matters. "It's not just about her Hawke. Now are you going to come or shall I mark that you will be absent?"

Hawke sighs, "Yes I shall attend. Now excuse me Aveline. I'm off to kill another dragon in a mine."

"There's yet another one?"

"No but there will be a dead one before I leave." Aliss Hawke walks away from her friend with her hands still gripping her daggers tightly.

* * *

"Varric."

"Aliss."

"So Aveline told you about the party as well?" Hawke inquires as she adjust her dress straps. She had put on a mid length red dress with a cut up the side where her left leg would be. She couldn't reach the zipper though.

"Donnic, actually." He answers as he watches her struggle with the zipper. "Why are you wearing a dress? Seems a bit proper for a night out with friends." He pulls up a chair. "Pardon me Aliss, but may I?" She nods and Varric takes the zipper out of her hands.

"It's a party for Bethany and I told Aveline I wouldn't cause trouble. If I just so happened to find trouble, well I'll think twice before ruining this beauty."

"Nice form of self control."

"Thanks for getting that zipper."

"Not a problem my dear." He looks her over and Hawke couldn't help but smile.

"Like what you see?"

"Just wondering if I should dress up too."

"Planning to cause trouble Varric?"

"Depends on who with." He replies with an accepting smile.

"Ah, planning to leave me out there?" Aliss manages a solid pout.

"Leave you? Never. Dive straight into trouble with? Now that is something I've done a few times."

"Ready to do so again?"

"Always." Hawke takes Varric's hand and he leads her out of the house and through the streets to Aveline's home. It didn't take long to get there. When she became head of the guard she still lived in the barracks with the others but once she and Donnic married they moved into a small home near the edge of the city. After Varric returned to Kirkwall and was made Viscount he gave them a slightly larger house close to the Hawke estate. He offered to move them into one of the abandoned mansions but Aveline didn't want something so large and over luxurious.

Varric knocks on the door. In a matter of moments Donnic answers and lets them inside. "I'm glad you two could make it. Aveline has everyone else standing in the back room, the former study."

"Former study?" Aliss questions.

"We change it depending on what uses we have of it." Donnic answers.

"So what is it now?" Aliss asks and Varric smiles.

"Could it be a nursery?" He teases.

"What? No, no. It's the party room currently."

"Parties stay confined to one room?" Aliss asks as if she had never heard of that.

"Some try to. They often fail." Varric replies in an informational tone as if he was teaching her something important.

They find the back room and Aliss opens the door. "Bethany I'm glad you're back but you really should tell me yourself next time." Aliss says as she looks around. It was a small room and not many people were within it. Bethany was one of those absent but Aveline, Fenris, Isabela, Gamlen, and Charade all were.

"You said this was a party, for Bethany." Aliss adds looking to Aveline for answers.

"I lied." Aveline deadpans.

"What is this? Where's Bethany?" Aliss asks slightly annoyed.

"Still with the wardens. She did send me a letter asking if she could stay here once she came to town in the next week or so. Only if you said no to allowing her to stay at the home. After all she did not want to intrude on the happy couple. That's a quote from her. Her letter to you is right here. It ended up on my desk at the office." Aveline answers handing her a letter.

"Then what is this?" Aliss asks.

"Collected assortments of family and friends. Lying to get us here. Everyone looking sober and serious. Is this an intervention?"

"Yes." Aveline states simply.

"Intervention for what though? Varric were you in on this?"

"I had no idea that this was what we were walking into tonight." He says and frowns. "If I had known I would be standing on the other side of this."

"This is an intervention for both of you." Aveline begins.

"Okay stop me when I'm right. The drinking habits, mockery of the Viscount's duties, killing bandits, am I getting closer? No? Here how about,"

"Your inability to admit you love each other." Charade chips in.

"What? That's ridiculous. We say I love you all the time."

"We know you've been planning a divorce." Isabela adds. "Which honestly Hawke if you're bored with him you can always have fun with someone else to make things a little more excited."

"I'm not bored with Varric." Aliss says exasperated.

"No that much is clear what isn't is why you two are still considering divorce and sending for more papers when you keep getting rid of the other copies." Aveline adds.

"What?" The Tethras's say in surpise.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aveline." Aliss denies.

Varric gives Aliss a side glance. Her brown hair was covering her eyes. He couldn't see if what Aveline said was true or not because he could not read Hawke's face.

"Hawke I know for a fact you had one of the copies burnt, another time you stole them and threw them away before the messenger could deliver them, and there's a copy lying within your pillowcase currently because you weren't sure what to do with that one or your conscious got the better of you and you weren't sure Varric wanted to stay married." Aveline states. "You should talk to him." The red head's eyes grow soft as she finishes and her friend stares at the ground.

"Aliss, is that true?" Varric asks. He felt something heavy in his chest but he wasn't sure if it was happiness or guilt.

"Yes."

"Varric has been doing the same." Charade intercedes.

Varric looks over to Charade before squeezing Aliss's hand and pulling her closer."She's right. I have been. I've torn them up, fed some to Wrex, burnt them, thrown away, and some I've even purposely lost them in my paperwork." Aliss looks down at Varric. He smiles up at her. "If I was a braver dwarf I would have told you the truth."

"What truth?"

"I love you Aliss. I don't want to get a divorce, I never did. I know it was cruel to keep throwing the papers away without telling you the truth but,"

Aliss falls down to her knees and wraps her arms around his waist. She buries her face into his neck. "Don't apologize. I did the same thing. I'm sorry Varric."

Varric squeezes her and rubs his finger through her hair. "Want to go home?"

"Oh yes please."

"Does that mean this is over? Fenris asks clearly bored.

"I wasn't expecting it to go that easy that quickly. I suppose it is." Answers Aveline but Aliss and Varric were already out the door and on their way home.

As soon as they were home Aliss led Varric upstairs. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asks as they kiss.

"What human noble in their right mind would want to stay married to a dwarf?" Varric asks.

"A dashingly, handsome, roguish dwarf." Aliss corrects. "And the kind who suggested it in the first place."

Varric pulls away from her lips and chuckles. "Ah so this was your plan all along."

"Of course it was. Now please shut up and kiss me." Aliss requests as they fall onto the bed. "Tomorrow your stuff gets moved into here."

"I'm okay with that."


End file.
